Not for the World
by Lady Onyx
Summary: Van and Hitomi are married... original, ne?. But he had to leave Fanelia to marry her. His feelings on his family and life.


Not For the World

By Lady Onyx

Disclaimer: The author freely admits her lack of ownership of Escaflowne.

Van opened his eyes to the light of a new day. It was an early spring morning, the time of year when everything wakes up after winter.

Van glanced over at his wife. She was still asleep. He smiled at the peaceful look on her face and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Van removed the pendant around his neck and held it in his palm, looking at it. "Ever since you gave me this, I've always kept it with me." He looked back up into her green eyes. "And I always will. No matter what." He took her hand and put the slight weight of the necklace into it. "But I would like it if you wore this."

She looked down at the bit of color in her hand, and the hand that was still holding hers, conveying much more than his simple words. She looked up, her eyes reflecting her feelings. "I will, Van."

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The gentle touch didn't wake his Sleeping Beauty, and Van slid out from under the covers without disturbing her.

Van quietly put on his socks and a pair of shoes before slipping his sword out of the closet. It was plain and not as well made as the Royal Fanelian sword, but then this sword was not actually made for real combat.

Van exited out of the house to the back. The weather was chilly, but Van was soon warm with the efforts of his daily practice.

Sword combat had never been a big interest of Van's. He had only became a samurai because that is what the king of Fanelia did.

But Van had become a samurai. That's what he was. Not by profession, by any means, but he still lived as a samurai, and he still kept his skills sharp.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We cannot accept this, milord!" There were several chorused agreements to this.

"I know you can't." The young king took the sword from his side and held it in the traditional way of giving a sword; parallel to the ground, one hand lightly grasping the sheath. Although not an uncommon stance for giving a sword to someone who had just earned a new rank, like a new officer in the army, for the King to offer his own sword like this was equivalent to abdicating from the throne.

The men standing around Van simply stared at the proffered sword. "You cannot mean this, Lord Van."

"I mean it."

"First a Draconian, now a woman from the Mystic Moon! What more must we suffer?" an aged elder in the back demanded in agitated tones.

Van knew that people were entitled to their own fears and superstitions. So he said nothing, but simply left, hoping that some day he could be forgiven.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time Van went back inside, Hitomi was up, preparing breakfast. She was watching the morning news, but Van had never gotten used to the blaring sounds from a box, so he simply went in to shower. The news would be over by the time he got out.

Just a few minutes later Van shrugged into his clothes, silently appreciating yet another oddity of this world.

Hitomi was just turning off the TV when he came in. She looked up and smiled. "Morning."

"Good morning," Van replied. He leaned over and gave her the quick kiss that was part of their usual morning greeting, then sat down at the table next to the older of his two sons.

His daughter ambled into the kitchen in her pajamas, running a hand through her disheveled hair. Van knew he should say something about her sleeping in again, but he couldn't help smiling at her sleepy eyes and shuffling gait, so like her sweet, casual personality.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Van put his arms around the little bundle. His child – his first child. A beautiful little girl. Van felt the pride and joy rising in his chest as he stroked her cheek. Rather quiet for someone who has only been in the world for a few minutes, his little girl seemed to want nothing more than to curl up in his arms and go to sleep. Van couldn't have stopped the overwhelming feeling of love if he had wanted to. His new family. He wouldn't give this up for the world.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The meal was a quiet one, with their second son, going through a phase of trying to act grown up, telling them in is best adult voice about his new favorite cartoon.

"Hurry and get dressed," Hitomi told their daughter as she began cleaning up.

The little girl yawned again and made a show of plodding out of the kitchen – not out of defiance, but merely for amusement.

Van smiled, watching his family go through their usual routines. No – not for the world.

A/N: Hmm, I'm not sure if I want to keep the flashbacks… Please let me know what you think!


End file.
